We A Problem - Ace Sinna, Ladi G, Ya Boy Skolla and Stefon
Biography Not since the 90's Hip Hop era with crews like The Native Tongues (ATCQ, De La Soul, Jungle Brothers, Monie Love & Queen Latifah) and The Wu-Tang Clan has a group of talented individual artists joined together to build a brand with a unique sound and style all their own. All originally hailing from parts of New York, it's that Brooklyn love that has brought Hip Hop Lyricists Ya Boy Skolla, Ladi G and Ace Sinna together, while Queens born R&B Singer/Songwriter Stefon completes the 4 horsemen mentality, showmanship and lyricism which has made We A Problem more than just a name. While each now reside in various places on the East Coast (Ladi G & Stefon - Florida, Ya Boy Skolla - So. Carolina, and Ace Sinna - Atlanta & NY), its the ability to combine the soul of that makes each member of We A Problem a force to be reckoned with. From gritty storytelling to soulful harmonies, each brings a unique flair to the unit that blends perfectly with each track made. From the playful urban/pop radio first single "Get This Money" produced by Flawless Tracks (Wale, MMG), the talents of Ace Sinna, Ladi G and Ya Boy Skolla compose a sing a long catchy hook that instantly becomes hard to forget. "We wanted to show that we know how to make a pure radio type song with a catchy hook, but if you listen carefully... we are showing skills in how we deliver the song to the masses" say's Ace Sinna. "The club banger "Come On" is going to have the club on smash", says Ladi G, the female of the collective, "With the way the track just takes over your body combined with our lyrical delivery, this is something that people wont expect from us, and its going to have all of our supporters going crazy... we have to give thanks to Kompl3x (a member of in-house production team De Immortalz LLC) for delivering a solid club hit because together we understand how to make the masses move". "With the success we had with our first single, "Look At Me" from our mixtape "We A Problem - Vol. 1" released last year, we decided to come back with another track for the club/radio crowd... it just made good business sense", chimes in Ya Boy Skolla when asked about the decision to go with "Get This Money". To complete the assault on the music industry, the inclusion of R&B singer Stefon into the We A Problem family was a well planned strategic maneuver. Stefon's melodic five part harmonies and insightful lyrics adds a certain dimension that are missing from a majority of Hip Hop Cliques in the industry today. Formally of the Houston, TX singing group 713 Seville (appearing on Lil Flip's "Underground Legend" and "Sucka Free Present: 7-1-3 & The Undaground Legend - Remixed"), Stefon is providing the soulful structure on the soon to be released We A Problem - Vol. 2 featuring stand out anthem tracks "In The Air" and "Dedication". "Stefon has been that secret weapon within the camp that stops the crowds during the We A Problem shows" says DJ Reality, CEO of The Next Phase Entertainment LLC (Manager for the We A Problem Brand), "When the left, right, uppercut lyrical punch which is Ace, Ladi G, and Skolla lines up the crowd from their performance, Stefon comes in like an Tyson Knockout to get the females into the show and give the crowd a chance to recover... Its that much needed break for the ears and soul... We know we will be copied on the format...lol!" With the release of Stefon's introductory street EP "A Lil Something 4U", standout tracks like "More" which has women throwing undergarments during shows to the Tim Ned produced "G.B.F.", which details what some men go through during a bad relationship, all to lead up to the official first single "Find Me", produced by Luke Austin (K. Sweat, J. Holiday, MJB). No matter what the future holds for Ace Sinna, Ladi G, Ya Boy Skolla and Stefon, with the quality of music that they are providing and the ability to innovate multiple genres, they are proving and standing strong behind the brand "We A Problem"... "We A Problem to anyone or any thing that comes our way", states each member, "We A Problem to Hip Hop, to R&B, to any kind of music... We all are songwriters as well as having the gift to flow any track presented to us" say's Ladi G, "We inspire and admire each other, but most importantly from those that have paved the way... but we are hard on each other to grow creatively in ways others would not understand" says Ace Sinna. "Where ever we go... We A Problem is the battle cry" says Ya Boy Skolla, as Stefon breaks out in his trademark run of We A Problem, all the while laughing in the background. The Music Industry has a Major Problem on its hands.... and while others speak about movements,Ace Sinna, Ladi G, Ya Boy Skolla and Stefon are stomping hard into its front doors, kicking it in and declaring "We A Problem".... but what makes this different is that the world is listening and embracing them in return. Mixtapes as We A Problem * 2011 - We A Problem Vol. 1 - Street Album * 2012 - We A Problem Vol. 2 - Street Album Singles as We A Problem * 2011 - Look At Me (with Ladi G and Ya Boy Skolla as We A Problem ) * 2012 - Get This Money (with Ace Sinna, Ladi G and Ya Boy Skolla as We A Problem) Music * Music Videos as We A Problem * July 26, 2011:Ya Boy Skolla & Ladi G - Look At Me * Mar 1, 2011: We A Problem ft. Ace Sinna, Ladi G and Ya Boy Skolla - Get This Money Links * The Next Phase Entertainment LLC Facebook Page * We A Problem Web Site * The Next Phase Entertainment LLC YouTube Channel * We A Problem YouTube Channel * We A Problem Facebook Group Page * We A Problem Twitter See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:East Cost Rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:Hip Hop Category:Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:r&b Category:Brooklyn Rappers Category:Queens, NY